The Beginning of It All
The Beginning of It All is Episode 1 of Season 1 of Stew 10: Rebooted. Plot A clock is seen on a wall, ticking slowly. Heavy breathing is heard, along with the drumming of fingers. Speech steadily rises into the hearing range. ???: And that, class, is why the colonies won th- The clock strikes three, and every kid in the class jumps out of their seat, cheering. The teacher, however, looks at them sternly. Teacher: Class is NOT dismissed UNTIL the bell rings! And THAT is in five minutes! All of the students groan and sit down, one of them raising his hand. Teacher: Yes, Markus? The boy, a ten year old with long, shaggy brown hair sighs. He has large brown eyes, blue jeans, red and black shoes, and a black shirt with a red line coming down the middle and along the shoulders with the number ten in the center. Markus: How many times do I have to tell you Mrs. Fitzgerald? It's been a whole school year, and you never call me by Stew like I ask you to! Mrs. Fitzgerald: Because 'Stew' is not a name, it's a type of food! Now what was your question? Stew: Can't you just let us leave early? I mean, it's the end of the school year... So why not be nice to us for once? Mrs. Fitzgerald's eyes become mere slits on her face, veins in her forehead bulging. Mrs. Fitzgerald: For ONCE?! At that moment, the bell rings, and a boy with somewhat-long black hair pulls Stew away. Boy: Haha, that's my brother, always the joker... He hurries out of the classroom, Stew protesting. Stew: Jackson, come onnnn! It's not like she could've given me detention or anything... Jackson: Actually, she could have. And you wouldn't want detention on the last day AND the first day next year, would you? Stew turns away with his head hunched and his arms crossed, mumbling. Stew: No, I guess not... Jackson: Then come on man! Let's get home! I've got some inventions I've been working on that I really want to get finished! Jackson begins to run to the main door, punching Stew lightly on the arm. Stew grins as he feels the punch, lifting his head up. Stew: It's summer time! Stew runs after Jackson, the two of them laughing as they pretend to fight each other. A lot of students are walking home, some staying around and playing their games or making arrangements with their friends. The two brothers continue towards their house, pretending to fight the whole time. Stew: He's on the ropes! Stew launches a slow punch at Jackson, who dodges as if in slow motion. Jackson: And the crowd goes wild as he pulls himself back in! The two soon arrive at home, opening the door and slinging their bookbags onto the floor. Their parents walk over, grinning. Mom: How was your last day of fourth grade kids? Stew: Booooriiiiing... Jackson: It was okay, I guess. They just went over review, which was kind of lame. Dad: And now it's a summer of adventures! Who knows what thrills you'll have? Stew groans and walks over to the sofa, plopping down and turning on their T.V. Stew: It's a summer vacation, Dad. Nothing awesome is gonna happen. Best case scenario, I eat chicken sandwiches and curly fries everyday while a new season of Blaster Blazers starts up. Worst case scenario, I don't. It's just summer vacation... Jackson: Stew has a point. Nothing amazing happens to people around here. We're just average people who live average lives. Their parents shrug, knowing it was true. Glancing at their watches, their eyes widened. Both: Almost late for work!!! The two run out the front door, grabbing briefcases on their way out. The boys hear the engine of the family car turn on. With a screech of burning rubber on pavement, the car turns roughly and speeds off. The two boys sigh, Jackson walking off towards the garage, which had been renovated into more of a technology lab. Jackson opened up a small bench, where he pulled out a watch he'd been working on for a while. It had a regular black strap with a high-tech faceplate decorated by chrome accents. Smiling, he began fiddling with it, the time display popping up after a short while. As Jackson cheers silently, the camera changes to Stew. Stew is watching television, clearly bored. Day has become night. Stew: This is so boring... I wish the new Blaster Blazers video game was out already. Then I'd have something to dooo... He gets up, walking over to the fridge. As he goes to open it, he sees a spark in the sky outside. The camera zooms in on the spark to reveal a black and green ship being fired at by a large purple and black ship. The camera changes to inside the black and green ship's control room, where a humanoid creature has his arms hooked into the computer, his hands seeming to connect to the computer and link with the rest of the ship. A voice sounds over its communicator. Voice: Surrender now you Mechamorph scum! Hand over the Omnimatrix core! The Mechamorph looks up, his eye blinking wearily. Mechamorph: I'll never hand it over to you! Voice: Then suffer my wrath you imbecile! An array of lasers hit the ship, knocking the engines out. The Mechamorph runs towards the escape hatch, the green and black coloring fading from the ship, revealing even more damage. The alien grabs a small cylindrical looking device before leaping into a hatch. Almost immediately sparks begin flying out of it from damage. He connects with it, powering it up as it launches towards Earth. One laser pierces the escape pod, slamming through the Mechamorph's chest. The area where it hit is now glowing a faint red. The alien realizes, with startling peace, that the lasers contained a biomechanical virus. As the escape pod neared Earth, he could sense rather than see land. He landed with a hard thud, and then the pod opened up. As it does, the camera switches back to Stew, who sees a shooting star. Stew: Jackson! Come in here, you have to see this! Jackson runs over, the watch from earlier wrapped around his wrist. Jackson: What do you want? Stew: LOOK! A shooting star! He points at the shooting star, which seems to be angling towards them. Jackson: That's impossible... It looks way too small. It should've burnt up by now... As if on cue, it seems to drop completely, vanishing into the woods behind their house. The ground quaked slightly, causing the two brothers to fall over. Scrambling up, they raced outside and into the woods. Jackson fell slightly behind, and arrived a second later than Stew. As he arrived, the pod doors opened, revealing a strange humanoid creature that seemed to be somewhat technological, while somewhat biological. It was mostly black with green lines throughout its body and a green chest with a single circular green eye. The center of its chest was light red, which was growing larger by the minute. Mechamorph: Boys... The alien coughs, and Stew scrambles towards it, while Jackson cautiously approaches. Both of their eyes are widened, but Jackson seems far more afraid than Stew. Mechamorph: Please... Take this... It's called the... Omnitrix... Use it for... The alien coughs several more times, handing the device to Stew. Stew takes it gingerly, as if it might break at any second. Which, for all they knew, it might. The device, originally green, seems to have changed to red. Mechamorph: Attach it to... Any wrist-attaching device and... The red spot suddenly swelled, and the alien's body started to vanish starting with his feet, spreading towards his head. Both boys scrambled backwards in alarm. Mechamorph: Use it for... Greatness... Defend those... You love... And those... You don't even know... The Mechamorph suddenly lets out a scream of pain, and the rest of his body vanishes. Both of the boys stand there for a while, terrified. After a few minutes, Jackson takes off his watch and hands it to Stew. Stew: What's this for? Jackson: He said attach it to a 'wrist-attaching device.' That's what this is. I've been working on it a lot. It's essentially just a regular watch, but it's got a nice feel to it. Stew: It's your watch. Shouldn't you wear it and 'use it for greatness?' Jackson: I don't know... He handed it to you. I think he might've been choosing you. What for, I don't know. But maybe this summer will get a little better after all... Stew nods, attaching the device to the watch with a serious face. Red lines spread throughout the watch, transforming it. The chrome accents are now red, along with the faceplate no longer showing the time but showing a large circle in the center with two lines coming out from either side of it. On the top and bottom of the faceplate there's a half-circle of red. Energy lines appear on the strap, connecting to the faceplate. The faceplate slides upwards, the core attaching itself to the inside. As the faceplate falls back into place, the watch starts talking in a robotic voice, making both boys jump. Omnitrix: DNA signature acquired. Omnitrix locked to user. Stew: Whoa whoa whoa, locked!? Stew tries to yank it off, but fails to even move it above his wrist. Jackson tries to help him, but nothing happens. They both frown in concenration, trying to pull it off, but it doesn't budge. Jackson: I have an idea. Let's get back to the house! They run back to the house, where Jackson attempts to slice it off with his mini-laser. Stew: You have a working LASER, but I can't get an Assassin's Creed game!? Jackson: And? Assassin's Creed is super violent! Stew: You could burn someone's face off with the click of a BUTTON! Ignoring him, Jackson attempts to cut it off with his mini laser, but nothing happens. Jackson: It didn't even make a mark! Stew: What the crap?! Let's... See if it does anything useful? Maybe there are some options on this thing... They walk outside, slightly worried if they do it inside they'll end up burning their house down. Stew taps the center of the faceplate, and a semi-circle hologram wheel pops up. Both boys look at it in awe. Attempting to scroll through options, Stew tries to rotate the hologram itself before realizing he could rotate the weel. Frowning, he realized they were all faces. Tapping the center, the faceplate went up and the core pops up. Jackson: Um... This looks bad. Stew: I don't know man. If that thing was an alien like I think, then this could give me frikin superpowers! Jackson: Or it could mutate you into a hideous being. Stew: Orrr it could give me superpowers! Stew pushes the button down. In real time, there was a red flash and Stew transformed. But in slow motion is the cool part. Stew's eyes glew a bright red, his veins pulsing orange. Flames seemed to engulf his body, his skin melting and being replaced with lava. His head gains three horns, and rocks appear on his body. The Omnitrix symbol pops up on his chest, and the camera goes back to real time. Jackson's mouth drops open, and Stew looks at him, confused. ???: Uh... Jackson? What's wr- Stew looks down at his hands, noticing that they're orange, have three fingers, and seem to be made of lava. He screams, trying to shake it off, while Jackson backs away. Jackson: What- What did it do to you?! ???: I'M A MONSTER! Jackson: Um... Well, kind of, but if that thing was an alien, maybe you're an alien? ???: Oh sure, this watch just HAPPENED to turn me into an alien! YOU WERE RIGHT, IT MUTATED ME! Jackson: This is very, VERY bad! ???: Oh, you don't say! I'm only made of lava! Jackson: I-I'm sure there's a very logical conclusion! That Omnitrix thing clearly turns you into different life forms, so maybe it's a... Good thing? ???: I'm made of lava, and you're saying that's a good thing?! Stew (in his alien form) reaches out towards a tree, and his arm stretches to reach for him. He clambers backwards, suprised. As he focused, he realized he could shoot blasts of lava. Jackson: It's just... What if that's what the alien guy meant? Use it for good? Maybe you're supposed to turn into aliens or whatever and fight crime! ???: ...That actually sounds like a really good idea. But um... Are there any more? Besides this one, I mean. Jackson: How would I know? The Omnitrix begins to flash teal, and both look at it in confusion. There's a teal flash, and Stew is human once again. Stew: Oh my gosh! I'm me again! Jackson: It seems to time out after a certain amount of time... Stew: Whoa, dude, check it out! The watch is like blue and black now! Jackson: Technically that's teal... Stew: Whatever! Stew turns away and begins to walk towards the escape pod crash site, but Jackson grabs his arm. Jackson: Where are you going? Stew: I was gonna check that pod thing. Maybe there's more stuff in there like this! Jackson: Stew, no! Stew pulls his arm away from Jackson, running off towards the pod. Jackson sprints to catch up, falling behind soon. By the time he gets there, Stew is fiddling with the now-red Omnitrix. Jackson: Really man? We gotta be careful with it, even if it is really cool! Stew: We might as well see if this thing has more than one alien thing, right? Jackson: I... I guess... Stew scrolls through the hologram wheel again, landing on a hologram of what appears to be a head with an afro. Clicking the center of the faceplate, the core pops out and he pushes it down, causing a flash of red light. In slow motion, Stew's skin turned into hardened oak wood, his hair and hands turning into leaves that quickly packed together. His body increased in size until it was about twenty-feet tall with a huge, dense pack of foliage on his head with two dense foliage fists. His eyes opened red, with the Omnitrix symbol showing up on his chest. Jackson: Holy crap... That thing is... I mean... Just... ???: This guy is AWESOME! He's so huge! If there's more than one, I should start naming them... The first one... Um... I don't know. Jackson: How about... Magmastretch? ???: Sounds pretty good! And this one... How about... He slams his fist into a tree, smashing right through it. ???: CANOPUNCH! That's his name! Jackson: Sounds kind of lame... Canopunch: That's what you think! Jackson notices a glint in the sky, quickly getting closer. As they get close enough, it's revealed that they are strange purple robots with a large array of lasers. Jackson: Uh... Stew? Canopunch: Huh? He turns around, seeing the robots, who immediately start shooting him when they scan the Omnitrix symbol. Canopunch: Ow! Guys, cut it out! That stings! He slings his hand through the air, crushing the two robots with ease. He looks at his hands, which now have some robot parts in them. Jackson: You just destroyed those things so easily! I need some of that scrap metal! He hurries to collect some of the fallen pieces of metal, while the Omnitrix begins to flash teal. Canopunch reverts back to Stew, who grins at Jackson. Stew: I think we just found a way to help people. Jackson: That was my idea! Stew: Technically, it was the other alien thing that blew up... As the two laugh and talk, the camera switches to the purple and black ship from earlier, and zooms into the main room, focusing on a strange black alien with two wires coming out of his head and a single eye. Alien: I-I'm sorry, master! We couldn't retrieve the Omnitrix. It seems someone has taken control of it... ???: And who might this be, you imbecile? Alien: An Earth resident! He seems to go by 'Stew' according to our drones. ???: Eliminate him! Alien: Yes sir, right away sir! ???: Good... And one more thing. Alien: Y-Yes sir? ???: If you ever fail me again... Well, let's just say your DNA sample is a very minute price to pay. The alien gulps as the screen goes black. Aliens Used *Magmastretch (debut) *Canopunch (debut) Characters Heroes *Markus Stewart *Jackson Stewart *Unnamed Galvanic Mechamorph (Deceased) Neutral *Mr. Stewart *Mrs. Stewart *Mrs. Fitzgerald Villains *Unnamed 'Master' **Unnamed Conductoid **Unnamed 'Master' Drones Category:Episodes